Fallen Angel in Antarctica
by zfrine
Summary: Musim panas di Antarktika dengan langit terang sepanjang hari. Alfred F. Jones menemukan seseorang terkubur dalam timbunan salju. Dia begitu terkejut saat mendapati sepasang sayap tertaut pada punggung orang misterius itu. Seorang malaikat yang terluka. / AU, angel!Arthur, OOC, USUK, yaoi!


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, angel!Arthur, OOC, yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Sebenarnya saya lagi kena _writer's block_, sedang dirudung rasa galau dan tidak tahu harus meneruskan _You Don't Know Love _seperti apa. Ahem, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencari pengalihan perhatian dan tadaaa! Jadilah fic _oneshot _super panjang ini. Saya selalu suka menulis Arthur sebagai makhluk yang rapuh dan lemah, jadi― ya, dia OOC, orz.

Saya mendapatkan informasi tentang Antarktika di situs-situs di internet, saya sendiri kurang paham, jadi maklum saja kalau ada yang aneh dan kurang sesuai. Tentang _National Geographic,_ saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana mekanisme pengambilan gambar untuk film dokumenter, jadi saya ngarang *digampar*

Ah, well. Sampai jumpa di part 10 _You Don't Know Love_!

* * *

><p>Musim panas, pertengahan Bulan Desember di Casey (66° lintang selatan), Kutub Selatan.<p>

Berangkat dari sebuah pelabuhan di Bluff, Selandia Baru, kapal _Marry Allen _telah mengarungi samudra yang dingin selama tiga hari hingga akhirnya menepi di Stasiun Casey, base Australia yang dibangun di sekitar Semenanjung Bailey.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berkacamata menghela nafas lega, melangkah ke luar menuju geladak kapal. Ia berdiri di tepian dan kedua tangannya berpegang pada teralis besi. Sepasang mata di balik lensanya mengamati keadaan sekeliling, kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir pada paras tampannya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, _mon ami_?"

Dia menolehkan kepala, disambut oleh seorang Perancis berambut sebahu dengan seringaian mesum khasnya,Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ya, menakjubkan. _Awesome._" Laki-laki beraksen Amerika itu berujar, tersenyum lebar.

Manik birunya kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi nuansa birutua lautan sejauh mata memandang ―kecuali daerah sekitar base yang berupa bebatuan coklat yang sebagian besar tertutup salju putih― yang membentang di hadapan matanya.

Alfred F. Jones selalu dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan alam yang baru dilihatnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi daerah yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat paling kering dan paling dingin di muka bumi: Antarktika. Selama 3 tahun bekerja sebagai kru _National Geographic_, tempat-tempat yang sudah ia kunjungi hanya sekitaran hutan hujan Amazon dan gurun gersang di Afrika. Dan kali ini dia mendapat kesempatan emas untuk mendokumentasikan kehidupan penguin di Kutub Selatan. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Simpan kekagumanmu untuk nanti, _mon ami. _Kita harus mengikuti pertemuan di Stasiun Casey sekarang untuk menentukan waktu ekspedisi."

"Ah, baiklah." Alfred mengecek arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 10 malam waktu Selandia Baru, dan matahari masih berada di sekitar garis horizon, seperti tidak ingin terbenam.

Dan memang tidak akan terbenam hingga pertengahan bulan Januari tahun depan.

* * *

><p>"―tutup semua tirai, gunakan penutup mata atau sebagainya. Kalau kalian hanya berpikiran untuk menunggu hari menjadi gelap untuk pergi tidur, maka kalian baru akan tidur tahun depan. Dan aku yakin sekali kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan bahkan sampai minggu depan. Jadi setelah pertemuan ini selesai dan kalian kembali ke barak masing-masing, aku tidak mau mendengar ada yang masih terjaga. Mengerti?" Elizaveta Hedervary, seorang perwakilan dari tim dokter menerangkan dengan tegas.<p>

Alfred hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian penjelasan dari tim medis. Tentu dia tidak ingin ini menjadi perjalanan karir terakhirnya. Mati di tengah hari yang cerah di musim panas Antarktika tidak terdengar sebagai pilihan yang keren. Sebelum pergi ke sini dia sudah mengobrol dengan beberapa seniornya yang pernah meliput ke daerah ekstrim ini dan mendapatkan banyak petuah berharga.

Tantangan terberat yang akan dihadapi Alfred bukan cuaca dingin, karena suhu di musim panas ini bisa dikatakan tidak cukup ekstrim, mengingat samudra pun tidak membeku seutuhnya. Tidak adanya gelap malam dapat mengacaukan jam biologis tubuh. Membuatmu merasa begitu mudah tetap terjaga selama 24 jam tanpa ingat kalau kau membutuhkan tidur. Karena untuk pergi tidur saat hari masih terang pun rasanya salah.

"Baiklah. Pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Silakan kembali ke barak dan tidur! Aku akan mengecek kalian secara diam-diam sekitar dua jam lagi. _Selamat malam!_"

Padahal langit di luar sana masih terang.

Alfred menggosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya yang memerah, sebuah penutup mata menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Meskipun diperingatkan seperti itu pun, ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Ia sudah menghitung seribu domba sambil mendengarkan musik _subliminal lucid _yang mendayu-dayu, tapi tetap saja tidak mengantuk. Akhirnya pemuda Amerika itu hanya duduk-duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki bersila. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dihukum untuk tidur siang oleh ibunya.

Saat itu pintu kamarnya dibuka sedikit dengan hati-hati dan sepasang mata hijau Miss Hedervary mengintip dari celah kecil. Wanita Hungaria itu memperlebar bukaan pintu dan berkacak pinggang, mukanya ditekuk tidak senang.

"Alfred F. Jones, apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi?!" Dia menukas marah, kemudian tangannya segera naik dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Merasa kalau suaranya terlalu keras dan bisa membangunkan semua orang di koridor ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Miss. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di sini." Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku sudah mencoba untuk tidur, sungguh! Bahkan aku sudah menghitung domba hingga seribu, tapi aku tidak juga mengantuk." Dia cepat-cepat menambahi saat menyadari sekitar mata Elizaveta yang mengejang.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menghela nafas, menghampiri Alfred dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku yakin kau pernah tidur di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran di siang hari yang membosankan, Jones. Kali ini tidak ada bedanya. Anggap ini adalah kelas yang membosankan."

Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Tapi tidak ada dosen yang tengah mengajar sejarah, tidak ada suara kapur bergesekan dengan papan tulis. Aku tidak mungkin tertidur begitu saja di siang bolong seperti ini."

"Perlu kau ketahui saja, Jones, ini sudah jam 12 malam waktu Selandia Baru yang sudah kita sepakati bersama."

"Ya, tapi ini sekitar jam 5 pagi di New York."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! New York masih gelap dan dingin, dan kau masih tersesat di tengah alam mimpimu jam 5 dini hari di New York!" Elizaveta memasangkan penutup mata pada pemuda Amerika itu dan mendorong dadanya hingga Alfred jatuh berbaring. "Tidur, Jones. Kau akan berterimakasih padaku nanti."

Alfred dapat merasakan tangan Elizaveta mengacak rambutnya, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menghentak-hentak lantai pelan dan pintu ditutup. Sunyi lagi. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan Mr Karpusi tengah mengajar sastra dengan suaranya yang tenang dan mengundang kantuk. Bunyi gesekan kapur dengan papan tulis terdengar samar, dan Alfred mulai merasakan kesadarannya menghilang perlahan-lahan.

* * *

><p>Terhitung sudah tujuh hari sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di Casey. Dan selama tujuh hari itu juga Alfred masih belum dapat membiasakan diri dengan jam tidurnya. Tapi setidaknya ia tetap mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup dan tidak terlihat sakit, sehingga Elizaveta tidak lagi menceramahinya panjang lebar. Hari-hari Alfred dilalui dengan perjalanan mendaki pulau bebatuan berselimut salju dan menyusuri semenanjung yang menjadi rumah bagi ribuan penguin Adelie, burung laut salju, anjing laut dan binatang khas kutub selatan lainnya. Dalam perjalanan santainya mengitari daerah sekeliling base, Alfred mendapati adanya hijauan di antara bebatuan dan es, berupa hamparan lumut dan sebangsanya yang jarang ditemui di benua kering ini. Penemuan yang cukup menarik baginya, yang berakhir dengan diskusi panjang dengan Antonio, seorang botanist dari Spanyol.<p>

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore waktu Selandia Baru saat Alfred tengah mendaki bebatuan yang tertutup salju sendirian. Ia dan krunya sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus dan tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk memulai pengambilan gambar. Jadi ia memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang untuk menjelajah daerah sekitar base yang belum sempat ia kunjungi, meski harus dengan mengendap-endap keluar dari pengawasan Ludwig Beilschmidt, ketua dari proyek ini. Biasanya pengambilan gambar akan memakan waktu lama dan mereka hanya akan berkutat di satu tempat saja, cukup membosankan. Alfred hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang.

Pemuda Amerika itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia mulai mendapati bahwa kutub selatan adalah tempat yang monoton. Hanya ada es dan salju sepanjang mata memandang. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan hijau hutan hujan Amazon yang lembab. Bahkan gurun pasir di Afrika pun masih dihiasi oleh oasis di beberapa bagian. Di sini dia tidak menemukan pohon sama sekali. Benar-benar daerah yang keras.

"Haaaah―" Alfred menyeka keningnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada keringat yang terbentuk di sana, hanya sudah menjadi refleksnya saja saat kelelahan. Dia menengadah, sepasang mata birunya memicing. Matahari memang tidak bersinar terik seperti di California, hanya sinar tumpul yang menerangi langit sepanjang hari. Kemudian keningnya berkerut, "Ah, tidak akan ada kembang api saat pergantian tahun? Perayaan tahun baru macam apa itu?" Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya. Usianya boleh jadi 25 tahun, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Dia menaikkan tudung jaketnya menutupi kepala, lalu meneruskan petualangan kecilnya. Lebih baik mempergunakan waktunya dengan baik sebelum Ludwig memerintahkan Francis untuk menyeretnya kembali.

Alfred baru berjalan sekitar 200 meter saat perhatiannya jatuh pada _sebongkah emas _di atas lapisan salju. Tidak, bukan emas, tapi kepala bersurai pirang! Sepasang mata birunya membulat dan dengan panik ia berlari menghampiri sosok yang tertutup oleh lapisan salju.

"H-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Alfred menjatuhkan diri di samping si rambut pirang yang tak sadarkan diri, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu telanjang itu pelan.

Apa yang orang itu pikirkan, bertelanjang di tengah-tengah kerasnya kondisi kutub selatan! Apa dia sudah gila?!

Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menyingkirkan lapisan salju yang menutupi tubuh _pemuda _ini. Nafasnya cepat dan ia hampir mengalami hiperventilasi. Tapi Alfred berusaha untuk tetap menggali dengan tenang dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda ini masih hidup. Ia tidak melihat bekas-bekas darah di sekitar sini, jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan orang ini tidak mengalami luka terbuka. Selain itu warna kulitnya normal walau terlihat pucat. Sebenarnya Alfred cukup heran melihatnya, ia pikir berada di dalam timbunan salju akan membuat warna kulitmu mati dan membiru. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi, tubuh ini terasa hangat.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ujung jarinya yang dilapisi sarung tangan meraba permukaan yang terlihat seperti― _lapisan bulu_? Alfred menghilangkan lapisan salju dengan lebih hati-hati dan seketika itu nafasnya tercekat.

Apakah itu _sayap _yang berada di bawah lapisan tipis salju?

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia meraba punggung telanjang itu, tempat bertautnya _sayap _dengan mata bahu. Dan ia menyadari adanya bekas darah di lipatan sayap bagian kanan, sepertinya tulangnya patah. Alfred mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tidak. Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Ini pasti tidak nyata, dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur. Pasti prinsipnya mirip dengan fatamorgana di gurun pasir. Ini semua hanya ilusi, bukan kenyataan.

Karena tidak mungkin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya adalah seorang _malaikat._

Oh, tentu saja malaikat itu ada, tapi Alfred tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan salah satunya, bahkan menyentuhnya! Atau, bagaimana kalau makhluk ini adalah alien? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana wujud mereka, kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia seorang hibrid? Di zaman modern ini banyak ilmuwan yang semakin gila dan menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal!

Ah, tak peduli apa pun itu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengeluarkannya dari timbunan salju dan membawanya ke tempat yang hangat. Alfred menariknya dengan hati-hati dan menempatkan tubuh makhluk malang itu di atas pangkuannya. Apa yang ia lihat kemudian membuatnya kembali takjub.

Dia tidak telanjang, melainkan mengenakan toga putih salju yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah dan setengah bagian atas makhluk berkulit pucat itu. Selain itu ia mengenakan sandal coklat yang talinya membelit hingga ke betis rampingnya. Alfred menyibak rambut pirang keemasan itu dan disambut alis tebal seperti ulat bulu yang membuatnya hampir tertawa, kalau bukan karena sepasang alis itu mengernyit dalam. Seperti kesakitan.

Alfred melepas sarung tangan kanannya dan menyapukan jari-jarinya pada pipi pucat yang dihiasi sedikit rona merah itu. Halus sekali, seperti pantat bayi. Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang kedinginan dan gemetar, Alfred menyusurkannya pada surai pirang yang sempat ia kira sebagai emas. Ia belum pernah melihat warna pirang seindah itu, yang hampir terlihat seperti berkilauan.

Secara keseluruhan, makhluk ini begitu _cantik._

Ia masih memandangi wajah sang _malaikat _dengan takjub saat sepasang mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka, dan Alfred bertatapan dengan orbs emerald yang begitu cemerlang. Saking cemerlangnya ia hampir mengira manik itu adalah batu permata. Kemudian yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di atas kepala bersurai pirangnya adalah halo emas yang berkilauan. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Alfred diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana sang malaikat mengerjapkan sepasang mata indahnya dengan begitu berat.

Manik emerald itu membulat dan sang malaikat menjauhkan dirinya dari Alfred, hanya untuk jatuh terduduk di atas lapisan salju. Makhluk itu mencoba bangkit dan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang, tapi kemudian terdengar erangan dan ada bercak darah yang menetes ke atas salju, mewarnainya menjadi merah.

"H-hei, jangan banyak bergerak!" Alfred maju dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Makhluk itu tersentak dan melangkah mundur, tersandung batu dan jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi yang tidak pas, sayapnya terlipat paksa. Alfred meringis melihatnya. Pasti sakit.

"Hei―"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau bisa bi―"

Malaikat itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat, _bloody git_!"

Wow, tidak sekedar bisa bicara, malaikat ini bahkan beraksen British dan bisa memaki dengan lancar. Alfred tersenyum dibuatnya. Malaikat yang unik.

Dia berjongkok di dekat malaikat yang masih berusaha untuk menjauh darinya, tapi sepertinya kaki makhluk malang ini terkilir, terlihat dari bagaimana ia berjengit di tiap gerakannya.

"Hei, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Alfred mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, _angel_?"

Malaikat bermata emerald itu melihat kepada tangannya, lalu memicingkan matanya memandangi mata biru Alfred. Kecurigaan tampak jelas di matanya. Alfred hanya tersenyum, menarik kembali uluran tangannya setelah dirasa bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini tidak mau menyambutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Angel saja." Dia memakai kembali sarung tangannya, menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tahu kau terluka dan aku bisa membantumu, Angel."

Harusnya dia panik karena bertemu dengan makhluk aneh bersayap di tengah-tengah dinginnya Antarktika. Tapi bahkan laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali. Ia seperti sosok lukisan hidup, dengan postur langsing dan proporsi wajah yang sempurna, kecuali alisnya yang terlalu tebal. Rambut pirang keemasannya membingkai wajahnya dengan cantik. Lengan dan kakinya begitu ramping hingga terlihat rapuh dan mudah patah. Dan sayapnya, lapisan bulu putih salju yang sempurna, kecuali ada bercak-bercak darah di sana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi menggeram yang nyaring dan Angel segera memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya memerah. Alfred tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku punya makanan. Kau mau ikut denganku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah."

Perlahan Angel mengangkat kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya penuh dengan keraguan, tapi tidak lagi setajam tadi. Sepasang alis tebalnya mengernyit.

"Kau― janji?"

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Aku berjanji!"

Dengan enggan Angel mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan jari kelingking kurusnya kepada Alfred. Dia mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti, kemudian tertawa dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu!"

Sekilas ia melihat seulas senyum samar menghiasi wajah sang malaikat.

"_Okay_! Pertama-tama kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan sayapmu." Alfred menurunkan risleting jaket terluarnya dan melepasnya, memakaikannya pada Angel. "Errr― aku yakin kau tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau punya sayap."

"_Mereka_?"

Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, aku― ke sini bersama dengan timku. Kami sedang dalam―"

Saat itu Angel menyingkirkan jaket Alfred dan kembali mundur dengan langkah yang tertatih. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"H-hei! Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, janji! Aku― aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Angel!" Alfred tidak berani mengambil langkah maju. Ia benar-benar ingin meyakinkan malaikat ini bahwa dia tidak berniat jahat.

Angel tampak ragu, alisnya mengernyit dalam. "Kau―"

"Alfred F. Jones! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat kembali ke kapal!" Teriakan Ludwig terdengar seperti auman singa di tengah hutan belantara, memecah keheningan. Pria Jerman itu terlihat menuju ke arahnya dengan langkah gusar, Francis mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sial!" Alfred bergegas memungut jaketnya, kemudian memakaikannya dengan paksa pada Angel. Malaikat itu tidak sempat memberontak, Alfred sudah menarik risletingnya naik hingga ujung. Jaket itu terlihat cukup kebesaran bagi Angel, membuatnya terlihat mungil. Alfred menaikkan tudungnya dan menutupi halo emas yang melayang-layang di atas kepala Angel. "Sstt, diamlah. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah padaku!" Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua pundak Angel, meremasnya pelan, meyakinkannya.

"Jones― siapa dia?!"

"_Mon Dieu_! Kenapa kau membiarkan dia tidak memakai baju yang pantas? Kau pasti kedinginan, _non_? Kemari, aku akan menghangatkanmu, _mon cher_!"

"Ah―" Alfred sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Angel bersembunyi di belakangnya. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Alfred erat. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia ketakutan.

Ludwig memandanginya dengan curiga. "Jones―"

"A-akan aku jelaskan nanti! Tapi Francis benar, Ang― dia kedinginan." Alfred menggenggam tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya.

Ludwig masih memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga, dan Francis masih mencuri-curi pandang pada Angel yang ketakutan, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Alfred mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, meyakinkan pada Angel bahwa dia akan melindunginya. Seperti janjinya.

Akhirnya Ludwig menghela nafas dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke kapal. Selanjutnya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami, Jones."

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berpaling pada Angel, kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak sang malaikat, berbisik, "Percayalah padaku."

Ia merunduk, menempatkan tangan kanannya pada belakang lutut Angel, tangan kirinya menggenggam pundak Angel dan dengan hati-hati menggendong malaikat itu _bridal style_. Di luar dugaannya, Angel begitu ringan. Alfred merasa seperti sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, manik emerald itu terlihat begitu indah. Kalau saja Angel mau melihat ke arahnya dan membiarkan dua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Huh?"

Dia bertemu pandang dengan orbs emerald cemerlang.

"Namaku."

Dan senyumannya mengembang.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku― Arthur."

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa yakin dia tidak apa-apa? Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk memeriksanya, Jones!"<p>

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Arthur dan mengusap-usapnya. Malaikat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap Elizaveta yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, Miss Hedervary."

Elizaveta mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja!"

"Dia _baik-baik saja_, _okay_? Kau hanya akan menakutinya."

"Kau bukan paramedis di sini, Jones, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padamu."

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Bisa saja dia menderita pneumonia, _frostbite_, apa pun itu! Kau membawanya dalam kondisi dia hanya memakai jaketmu!"

Alfred menghela nafas kesal.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin adu mulut denganmu, Hedervary. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, dia baik-baik saja, hanya begitu ketakutan karena melihat reaksi kalian yang berlebihan!" Sepasang mata birunya berkilat-kilat karena menahan amarah. "Dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam waktu Selandia Baru, saatnya untuk tidur, kan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan membiarkan kami beristirahat?"

Wanita Hungaria itu memutuskan untuk mengalah, mengangkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Elizaveta harus menahan diri untuk tidak membanting pintu dan membangunkan semua orang di koridor ini.

Begitu wanita itu pergi, Alfred menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak yakin bisa terus beradu mulut dengan Elizaveta jika wanita itu tetap tidak mau menyerah. Ia sadar Arthur tidak baik-baik saja. Malaikat itu membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Bagaimana tidak, sayapnya patah! Tapi harus Alfred akui Arthur menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan sangat baik, atau Elizaveta tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Arthur? Biar kulihat lukamu."

Malaikat itu terlihat lelah. Ia pasrah saja saat Alfred menarik turun risleting dan melepas jaketnya untuk mengamati sayapnya yang terluka. Alfred beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak obat dari atas meja.

Alfred duduk di belakang Arthur, kemudian mengobati luka pada sayapnya sebisanya. Hanya sekedar membersihkannya dengan cairan alkohol, memberinya obat merah dan membalutnya dengan perban. Selain itu Alfred memasangkan sebuah klip untuk mencegah Arthur terlalu banyak menggerakkan sayapnya. Dan sepertinya mulai saat ini malaikat itu harus selalu menyembunyikan sayapnya di balik lapisan jaket. Alfred baru tahu kalau halo emas yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya bisa ditransformasikan menjadi sebuah kalung. Sangat membantu. Karena akan cukup mencurigakan kalau Arthur terus menerus menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket.

Sejak dibawa ke _Marry Allen_ sore tadi, ia terus diberondong oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kru film yang merupakan rekan satu tim Alfred dan orang-orang yang sedang tugas jaga di stasiun. Francis masih saja menggodanya, _that frog_! Gilbert hanya tertawa dan membuat lelucon tentang Arthur, yang membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan di puncak kepala oleh Ludwig. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, semuanya dijawab oleh Alfred. Lebih tepatnya dikarang oleh pemuda itu. Arthur hanya diam dan mencengkeram lengan Alfred, tidak berniat melepasnya pergi.

Dan cerita versi Alfred menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan Arthur adalah turis yang tertinggal oleh rombongannya, tersesat dan mengalami amnesia. Cerita yang sangat konyol dan sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi amnesia adalah satu-satunya alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Alfred bukan penulis novel dan dia tidak bisa menceritakan kronologis kejadian dengan baik. Lagipula kalau terlalu sempurna dan ia tahu banyak tentang latar belakang Arthur, malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Maka biarlah kisah tentang Arthur Kirkland tetap menjadi misteri.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu, Arthur, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku." Tangannya meraba lapisan bulu halus yang menutupi kerangka yang membentuk sayap Arthur. "Dan kau harus memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa― _apa_ sebenarnya dirimu? Dari mana kau berasal? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di tempat ini?"

Sepasang mata emerald itu mengerjap.

Arthur mengigit bibir bawahnya, memandangi tangan kiri Alfred yang berada di atas lututnya. Tangannya meremas _bedcover _warna biru tua di bawahya.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar…"

Alfred diam dan mendengarkan, secara tidak sadar jarinya menggambar lingkaran pada lutut Arthur, sebuah gestur yang menenangkan malaikat itu.

Dia merasa seperti tengah diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Arthur tinggal di surga bersama dengan malaikat-malaikat lain. Mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing sesuai dengan kewajibannya, dan Arthur adalah seorang _guardian angel, _sang malaikat penjaga. Seperti namanya, tugasnya adalah menjaga manusia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Namun bukan berarti dapat menghindarkannya dari berbagai macam bahaya. Tentu tiap manusia mempunyai takdirnya masing-masing, dan menyalahi takdir adalah perbuatan dosa, meski seorang _angel_ yang melakukannya.

Arthur ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang anak laki-laki periang berusia 7 tahun bernama Peter. Bocah itu tinggal di sebuah desa yang tenang di Inggris bersama dua orang tua yang menyayanginya. Hidup mereka bisa dikatakan sempurna. Dan Arthur kira Tuhan memang menggariskan akhir yang bahagia untuk anak laki-laki bermata biru itu. Suatu sore ia sedang bermain-main di halaman depan rumahnya seperti biasa. Arthur berada tak jauh darinya, mengawasinya sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria mabuk berjalan sempoyongan memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Peter, mengacung-acungkan pecahan botol yang ujung-ujungnya tajam. Peter masih terlalu muda untuk mati, apalagi di tangan pemabuk yang hanya kebetulan lewat. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sana, ayah dan ibu Peter berada jauh di dalam rumah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Arthur tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Tugasnya hanya untuk menjaga Peter selama hidupnya, yang akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan detik saja.

Peter masih sangat muda dan Arthur tidak rela, dia begitu menyayangi anak laki-laki itu. Peter sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi bukankah seorang malaikat tidak memiliki emosi? Lalu apa perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya? Dan apakah itu air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya? Arthur tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya pada Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi tidak akan sempat. Dia tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan hidup Peter. Dia adalah malaikat penjaga Peter, jadi dia yang akan menyelamatkannya. Meski itu artinya mengingkari takdir Tuhan sekalipun.

Dan Arthur menerjang maju, memeluk tubuh mungil Peter, melindunginya. Ia mengorbankan dirinya dan berjengit saat merasakan ujung-ujung pecahan botol yang tajam menusuk sayap kanannya. Dia sempat menyaksikan bagaimana sepasang mata biru itu membulat, kemudian Peter menangis. Bocah itu menangis dan memeluknya. Tangannya berlumuran darah. Darah merah pekat.

Darah Arthur.

Arthur sendiri tidak sempat merasakan sakitnya luka pada sayapnya. Tidak sempat mendengar Peter membisikkan terima kasih kepadanya. Tidak sempat mendengar Peter memanggilnya, memanggilnya sebagai _malaikat penjaga_nya. Tidak sempat memberitahu Peter namanya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak sempat berterimakasih atas 7 tahun yang begitu membahagiakan baginya.

Karena yang selanjutnya ia tahu adalah gelap. Kegelapan yang mencekam dan menyesakkan. Semuanya gelap. Sunyi. Tidak ada cahaya. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada apa-apa. Arthur pikir dia buta dan tuli. Arthur pikir dia sudah mati dan tengah berada dalam perjalanannya menuju dasar neraka yang mengerikan. Bagaimana pun juga dia telah berdosa.

Dan yang ia lihat saat membuka sepasang matanya ―setelah kegelapan yang terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya― adalah manik biru yang mengingatkannya pada Peter. Peter? Dan ia kira Tuhan mengampuni dosanya dan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Peter yang telah dewasa. Ternyata bukan Peter. Bukan anak laki-laki 7 tahun yang ia kenal.

Bukan Peter, tapi _Alfred._

Pemuda Amerika itu melirik arlojinya. Jam 1 dini hari waktu Selandia Baru.

"Kau― tidak bisa kembali ke surga?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Alfred terdiam. Tangannya merayap naik, dari lutut Arthur, menuju tangannya, meraba lengannya, kemudian beristirahat pada kedua pundaknya.

"Artie…"

Kepalanya terangkat, sepasang mata emerald yang tumpul memandanginya.

Alfred tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak tersenyum dan meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia sendiri masih sulit percaya bahwa orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang malaikat, _fallen angel. _Alfred tidak bicara, dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Arthur, merengkuhnya, dan membawa kepala berambut pirang keemasan itu bersandar pada dadanya. Alfred memeluk sang malaikat yang sayapnya telah patah, menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada surai-surai halus yang secara misterius menguarkan aroma teh yang manis.

Ia menghela nafas saat lengan kurus itu pada akhirnya melingkari pinggangnya.

* * *

><p>"Menurutmu hari ini kita bisa mengambil gambar?"<p>

"Aku tidak yakin. Kecepatan anginnya mencapai 50 knot, sebentar lagi akan ada ombak besar. Film kali ini tidak menggambarkan tentang kehidupan penguin di tengah ekstrimnya cuaca Antarktika."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menunggu sampai besok? Siapa tahu cuacanya membaik."

"Ah, kurasa kau benar. Hasilnya tidak akan sama dengan video yang kita ambil sebelumnya."

"Jadi, besok kita lihat bagaimana cuacanya?"

"Ya, ya."

"Baiklah, hari ini bebas. Kalian istirahatlah sampai waktunya makan malam."

Dan pertemuan kecil itu berakhir.

Sambil berjalan menuju perapian di sudut ruangan, Alfred menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Cuaca di Antarktika sehari-harinya sangat mendukung untuk secangkir kopi. Tapi Elizaveta sudah memberinya peringatan keras dan hanya memperbolehkannya minum satu cangkir dalam satu hari. Alfred tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Semua persediaan kafein telah disimpan di tempat tersembunyi dan hanya wanita bermata hijau itu saja yang tahu.

Arthur duduk di salah satu sofa dengan menaikkan kedua kaki. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada lutut dan tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya.

Alfred tersenyum melihatnya. Ia membayangkan halo emas yang melayang-layang di atas kepala Arthur dan sepasang sayap putih yang mengepak pelan. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan rahasia kecil mereka masih terjaga dengan baik. Sepertinya tim terlalu sibuk dengan proyek ini, sehingga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan Arthur dan latar belakangnya yang tidak banyak diketahui.

Desember tergeser oleh Januari, tahun berganti dalam sunyi. Tidak ada pesta kembang api, tidak ada perayaan tahun baru, bahkan tidak ada hitungan mundur menandai pergantian tahun. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berganti. Langit di luar masih tetap terang.

Malaikat bermata emerald itu tidak banyak bicara, hanya menggumam sekenanya jika ditanya, atau mengumpat pelan jika Francis menggodanya. Arthur terlihat mulai akrab dengan Antonio. Sang botanist itu beberapa kali terlihat tengah memamerkan koleksi herbariumnya sambil menerangkannya satu per satu dengan semangat. Selain menghabiskan waktu di dalam _Marry Allen_, Arthur beberapa kali ikut bersama Alfred dan tim menjelajahi daratan Antarktika untuk merekam kehidupan penguin atau sekedar mencari lokasi pengambilan gambar yang baru. Dia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan hewan hitam-putih itu. Bahkan dia pernah menanyakan apakah boleh ia memelihara sepasang penguin Adelie? Saat itu Alfred balik bertanya, di mana Arthur akan memeliharanya. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat sang malaikat terdiam.

Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Tidak ada orang yang menunggunya pulang. Tanpa keluarga. Tanpa identitas yang jelas. Tanpa siapa pun. Tanpa apa pun.

Alfred berdehem pelan, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Arthur dari dunianya, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Kalian tidak jadi pergi?" Arthur bertanya dengan suara lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga Alfred.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cuaca buruk, harus menunggu sampai besok."

Arthur hanya bergumam.

Alfred memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya ia rentangkan pada sandaran punggung di belakang Arthur.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Arthur tidak lagi bercerita banyak seperti saat ia menceritakan kisahnya bersama Peter.

Di dalam kapal masih ada beberapa kamar kosong, tapi Arthur tidak ingin berpisah dari Alfred. Dan karena sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Arthur dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya, Alfred kembali memaksa Elizaveta membiarkan Arthur tinggal satu kamar dengannya. Alfred berani bersumpah telah melihat wanita berambut coklat itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan muka memerah. Tapi dia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Tidak ingin tahu apa yang berputar-putar di dalam otak Elizaveta.

Setiap hari sesudah makan malam Alfred sudah berada di kamar, bersama dengan Arthur. Sang malaikat tidak suka berlama-lama di meja makan. Tidak suka diganggu oleh kedipan sebelah mata si pria Perancis bermuka mesum. Dan ketika mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan ruang makan, Alfred bersumpah sempat melihat muka Elizaveta memerah lagi. Wanita itu menjepit hidungnya, seperti khawatir akan mimisan kalau tidak melakukan hal itu. Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu dan menganggapnya hal yang tidak penting.

Adanya teman sekamar membuatnya banyak bicara. Saat kecil, Alfred adalah anak yang hiperaktif. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak dan selalu mengoceh. Dia harus benar-benar mengerem keaktifannya di lapangan saat memegang kamera, dan hal itu tidaklah mudah. Di awal-awal masa kerjanya, Alfred banyak kena marah karena dianggap terlalu berisik dan membuat hewan yang seharusnya mereka rekam malah berlarian dan tak mau muncul lagi. Setiap hari sesudah makan malam Alfred selalu menceritakan apa saja kepada Arthur. Tentang masa kecilnya yang besar di peternakan keluarganya di Nebraska, tentang sekolahnya, tentang masa-masa kuliahnya, dan tentang petualangannya menyusuri hutan hujan Amazon dan gurun gersang di Afrika. Alfred akan duduk dengan kaki bersila, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak memberi penekanan pada ceritanya. Sementara Arthur berbaring pada perutnya, berpangku pada kedua tangannya dan kakinya bergerak-gerak naik turun seperti anak kecil. Sepasang mata emerald itu penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Alfred sangat senang karena ia bisa bercerita panjang lebar tanpa disela dan dimarahi karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Arthur. Tiap detail kehidupannya dari yang biasa saja hingga kisah yang paling memalukan sekalipun. Dan semuanya Arthur dengarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Sang malaikat itu tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan, sementara Alfred tidak pernah bosan bercerita.

"Kau tidak lagi bercerita tentang dirimu, Arthur." Tangan Alfred berpindah. Kini menemukan tempat yang hangat di pundak Arthur.

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Alfred heran adalah Arthur selalu terasa hangat. Tak peduli cuaca yang begitu dingin dan angin yang berhembus kencang, tak peduli seberapa lama mereka berada di luar, tubuh Arthur tetap hangat. Bahkan meskipun mereka sempat melakukan perang bola salju ―permainan anak-anak yang konyol dan sangat tidak disetujui oleh Ludwig, meskipun pada akhirnya pria Jerman itu juga bergabung― tangan Arthur tetap terasa hangat.

Setiap kamar di kapal ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang. Alfred dan Arthur selalu tidur bersebelahan. Tadinya dia merasa aneh, tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki. Sebenarnya Alfred tidak yakin malaikat dibedakan berdasarkan jenis kelamin. Tapi ia sudah pernah melihat Arthur telanjang sebelumnya, jadi dia memutuskan bahwa Arthur adalah laki-laki. Terakhir kali ia tidur dengan orang lain di tempat tidur yang sama adalah saat usianya 12 tahun. Ia ingat telah memaksa saudara kembarnya, Matthew Williams (jangan bertanya kenapa nama belakang mereka berbeda), untuk tidur dengannya karena sebelumnya Alfred nekat menonton film horror yang membuatnya ketakutan sepanjang malam. Matthew adalah saudara yang baik, mau menemaninya tidur meski sambil menggerutu karena Alfred membangunkannya sambil berteriak-teriak tepat di depan telinganya. Memasuki sekolah menengah, Matthew memilih sekolah yang jauh dan Alfred berakhir tidur sendirian meski dirundung ketakutan.

Tidur dengan Arthur memang terasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi pada hari kedua Alfred sudah mulai terbiasa. Dia tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan musik _subliminal lucid _yang selalu membuatnya berakhir mengalami _sleep paralysis_. Tidak perlu lagi menghitung domba melompat melewati pagar hingga seribuan ekor. Tidak perlu lagi membayangkan suara mendayu-dayu Mr Karpusi dan gesekan kapur dengan papan tulis. Karena begitu membaringkan diri di sebelah Arthur, mencium aroma manis teh yang menguar dari tubuhnya, menjerap hangat tubuhnya, Alfred selalu dapat jatuh tertidur dengan mudah. Seperti ada yang menariknya pelan-pelan, membimbingnya menuju alam mimpi berupa awan-awan tebal yang menggantung di langit seperti kumpulan kapas. Karena tidur dengan Arthur membuat tidurnya menjadi berkualitas, hingga bahkan Elizaveta heran dan menanyakan apa rahasianya. Tapi sebelum Alfred dapat mengatakan apa-apa, lagi-lagi muka wanita itu memerah, kali ini ada leleran darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Alfred hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan reaksi wanita aneh itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepala Elizaveta.

Awalnya masih biasa saja, Alfred terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dalam posisi normal, dengan Arthur yang masih tidur melingkar di sebelahnya. Namun beberapa hari terakhir ini Alfred bangun dengan kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh mungil sang malaikat, memeluknya erat. Sebelum Arthur terbangun dan mendapati posisi tidur mereka yang cukup kontroversial, Alfred sudah beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang memerah.

Tapi memeluk Arthur benar-benar hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Arthur?"

Sang malaikat mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum yang terlihat dipaksa. Sesuatu yang tidak tulus sama sekali.

"Kehidupanku tidak menarik untuk diceritakan, Al."

Dan dia kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tangan Alfred masih berada di pundaknya, mengusap-usapnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Hari ini ―pukul 9 pagi waktu Selandia Baru― untuk kesekian kalinya Alfred membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya memeluk Arthur. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di antara kedua kakinya.<p>

Alfred menarik diri dari Arthur dan menggeram pelan.

Dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, menguncinya, dan mengurusi masalah kecilnya.

Apakah dia menyukai Arthur?

Tentu saja. Malaikat itu begitu cantik dan menggoda, bahkan Francis tanpa rasa malu sama sekali mengakui bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia menyalurkan gairah seksualnya dengan membayangkan Arthur. Sang malaikat terlihat kesal, mukanya memerah, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Ludwig langsung menghadiahi puncak kepala Francis dengan sebuah pukulan. Alfred sendiri waktu itu masih menganggapnya sebagai lelucon saja, menertawakan Francis yang mengusap-usap benjolan di puncak kepalanya.

Dan kali ini dia sendiri yang melakukannya: membayangkan Arthur.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara-suara yang mencoba keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan organ kopulasinya yang mengeras. Mengusap, memijit, menekan; membayangkan bahwa tangannya yang dingin ini adalah tangan Arthur yang hangat. Membayangkan tubuh Arthur hanya dibalut oleh toga yang tidak banyak menutupi kulit pucatnya. Meliuk-liuk dan menari dengan gerakan sensual di atas pangkuannya. Alfred menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, membentur dinding. Ia menggigit punggung tangannya saat cairan putih kental menyembur keluar, mengotori jari-jari tangan kanannya dan sisanya jatuh mengotori lantai kamar mandi.

Alfred mengatur kembali nafasnya yang memburu. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang dilapisi oleh cairan tubuhnya yang lengket dan kental, menghela nafas. Pemuda Amerika itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, membentur-benturkannya ke dinding selama beberapa saat. Berharap dapat menghilangkan bayangan Arthur dengan muka memerah dari pikirannya.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian baru dia berani keluar dari kamar mandi. Orang yang menjadi objek imajinasi kotornya itu tengah duduk di tepi jendela, dengan tubuh dibalut oleh _bedcover _biru tua, mata emerald cemerlangnya menerawang jauh ke luar.

Alfred melangkah menghampiri Arthur, berdiri di belakangnya.

Di luar sana terlihat matahari di sekitar horizon dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Selebihnya adalah putih salju dan birunya lautan. Tidak ada hijaunya pepohonan. Tidak ada pasir gurun yang coklat keemasan. Tidak ada warna-warni bunga musim panas yang seharusnya.

Alfred menyusupkan tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Arthur. Sang malaikat sempat menegang, tapi tidak melawan. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya pada pundak Arthur, menciumi lehernya yang hangat. Alfred tidak tahu, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Dan selama sang malaikat tidak menolak, kenapa tidak? Bukankah itu artinya tidak ada yang salah, kan?

Alfred menegakkan badannya, memutar tubuh Arthur hingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan mantan _guardian angel _itu. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu mungil Arthur, mempertemukan kedua pasang manik mereka. Alfred mengukir senyum tipis. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia menundukkan kepalanya, menangkap bibir Arthur dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Awalnya hanya sekedar mempertemukan bibirnya yang agak kasar dengan bibir Arthur yang lembut. Kemudian lidahnya terjulur, menelusuri garis pertemuan dua bibir Arthur, menyibaknya, dan mendapatkan izin untuk masuk menelusuri rongga mulut Arthur yang hangat. Mereka berdua saling berpagutan, dengan lidah saling menari, saling bertukar saliva. Terjebak dalam ciuman yang semakin memanas. Kedua tangan Alfred membingkai kepala Arthur, menjaganya tetap berada dalam posisi yang tepat. Sementara genggaman tangan Arthur pada _bedcover _terlepas, membuat benda itu meluncur turun meninggalkan bahunya yang hanya dibalut oleh kaos Alfred yang kebesaran untuknya. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Alfred, tidak untuk mendorongnya pergi, melainkan untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

Arthur mendorong Alfred menjauh dengan enggan saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesak, meninggalkannya menghirup oksigen seperti meminum air. Mukanya memerah, rona merah menjajah. Dan Alfred baru tahu kalau malaikat juga memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup.

Alfred mengukir senyuman hangat, tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Arthur yang merona merah.

Sang malaikat di hadapannya ini sepertinya lebih manusiawi dari yang ia duga.

* * *

><p>"Kalau cuacanya mendukung, besok kita akan melakukan pengambilan gambar terakhir. Lusa kita akan kembali ke Bluff."<p>

Ludwig mengakhiri pertemuan singkat sesudah makan malam itu.

Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Pertengahan bulan Januari dan akhirnya langit mulai menggelap, meski hanya 2-3 jam saja. Itu pun bukan kegelapan malam, hanya gelap waktu petang di mana matahari baru menyusup masuk di bawah horizon.

Alfred merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dan dia menolehkan kepala.

"_Mon ami, _katakan padaku, seberapa jauh kau mengenal pemuda British misterius itu?"

Sepasang alisnya berkerut.

Seberapa jauh? Hanya sejauh ceritanya tentang bocah laki-laki bernama Peter yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saja. Selebihnya Alfred tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Francis tersenyum, sepasang mata birunya berkilauan. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja― dia tak pernah lepas darimu, _mon ami. _Apa selama sebulan ini kalian menjalin hubungan khusus? Kau tidur dengannya, _non_?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku tidur dengannya, Francis. Dia _teman sekamarku._"

"_Oui_, tentu saja, _Amerique._ Maksudku, kau melakukan _itu _dengannya? Kau tahu, semakin hari cuacanya semakin dingin saja. Pasti menyenangkan bisa saling _menghangatkan _satu sama lain, bercinta sepanjang malam yang cerah." Francis melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Alfred dengan gestur bersahabat.

"Kau hanya iri padaku." Dia menyingkirkan tangan Francis dan berjalan duluan.

Pria Perancis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Alfred."

* * *

><p>Yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu kamarnya adalah sosok Arthur yang mematut diri di depan kaca, membuatnya cepat-cepat masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya tertutup. Sang malaikat menolehkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat dalam isyarat tanya.<p>

Alfred menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu.

"Artie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang masuk seenaknya?"

Di hadapannya, yang berdiri di depan cermin adalah Arthur Kirkland, sang _guardian angel _dalam perlengkapan malaikatnya. Toga seputih salju, sandal dengan tali-tali yang membelit betisnya, halo yang melayang-layang di kepalanya, dan sebuah tongkat dengan ujung berbintang yang ia genggam pada tangan kanannya. Sayap putihnya yang telah sembuh mengembang sempurna. Arthur mengepakkannya beberapa kali, mengetesnya.

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

Makhluk di hadapannya ini luar biasa cantik. Menakjubkan. Tentu saja ia jatuh cinta pada Arthur. Pada _fallen angel _yang ia temukan tertimbun lapisan salju di daratan Casey yang dingin. Pada orang ―malaikat― yang selama sebulan ini menghangatkan tempat tidurnya dan membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman. Pada objek imajinasi liarnya.

Alfred menghela nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

Dari awal pun dia sudah menyadari kalau mereka begitu berbeda. Manusia dan malaikat tidak mungkin bersama. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak bisa ia miliki? Karena Arthur diciptakan tidak untuk tinggal di dunia yang kejam ini. Dia terlalu _indah._

Sepasang sayap putih itu Arthur lipat lagi, rata dengan punggungnya. Tongkat bintang terlepas dari genggamannya, jatuh ke atas lantai, memercikkan api, kemudian menghilang. Halo emas yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya juga menghilang, berubah menjadi kalung yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Sepasang mata emerald itu terlihat kelam.

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam kekalahan.

Alfred menghampiri Arthur dan memeluknya, menarik tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis teh yang menguar dari Arthur. Memeluknya semakin erat dan menikmati hangat yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Tangannya mengusap-usap pundak Arthur, merayap turun dan meraba mata bahunya, tempat pertautan sayap pada punggungnya. Terus turun dan menghitung satu per satu ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya yang teraba ujung-ujung jarinya. Sang malaikat menghela nafas, ada getar yang mengikutinya. Arthur mencengkeram ujung hem jaket Alfred sepenuh hati, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Alfred dan membiarkan tangan pemuda Amerika itu menyusup masuk ke balik toganya.

Kulit di bawah tangannya terasa hangat. Sepertinya cuaca Antarktika yang dingin sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Arthur. Malaikat itu tetap memancarkan kehangatan dan Alfred menyukainya. Memeluk Arthur membuatnya lupa kalau ia tengah berada di benua paling kering dan paling dingin di muka bumi. Alfred ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika tubuh mereka bertemu tanpa lapisan tebal baju yang melindunginya dari cuaca ekstrim Antarktika? Akankah suhu tubuh Arthur cukup untuk menghangatkannya?

Alfred melangkah mundur perlahan, membawa tubuh Arthur bersamanya. Bagian belakang lututnya bertemu dengan ujung ranjang dan ia terjatuh ke belakang, ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Alfred tertawa tertahan, ujung-ujung rambut pirang Arthur menusuk-nusuk lehernya, membuatnya geli.

Sang malaikat mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu pada sikunya di kedua sisi tubuh Alfred, berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan Alfred lebih dulu melingkari lengannya, menariknya turun dengan sedikit paksaan. Arthur jatuh lagi ke dalam pelukan Alfred. Terperangkap lagi dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kalau kau tak punya tempat untuk kembali, ikutlah denganku. Tinggallah bersamaku." Alfred berbisik dengan suara dalam pada telinga kiri Arthur, mengirim getar yang menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggung sang malaikat.

Tangan kiri Alfred melingkari bahu Arthur, menahannya tetap di sana. Sementara tangan kanannya meneruskan petualangannya menyusuri tubuh Arthur. Malaikat bermata emerald itu mengerang pelan saat Alfred menaikkan salah satu kakinya dan lututnya mendesak antara kedua paha Arthur, menekannya pelan. Tangan kanan Alfred yang sedang menuruni paha Arthur kembali merayap naik, menyusup ke balik kain putih toga dan mengistirahatkannya pada bagian belakang Arthur.

"Al―" Sepasang mata emerald itu terlihat keruh, diselimuti oleh nafsu.

Bukankah seorang malaikat tidak memiliki emosi? Atau memang makhluk bersayap dalam pelukannya ini jauh lebih _manusiawi _dari yang ia duga.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, Art. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu, terkunci dalam tatapan yang menghanyutkan keduanya. Tangan kiri Alfred yang berpegang pada pundak Arthur beralih untuk menyentuh pipinya. Menyapukan ujung-ujung jarinya yang dingin pada pipi Arthur yang hangat.

Arthur tersenyum padanya, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam sekejap mata. Alfred tidak ingat dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya atau belum, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan hadirnya Elizaveta untuk mengecek kamarnya dan memastikan dia sudah tidur seperti biasanya. Dia tidak peduli, karena yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah ia menanggalkan jaket tebal dan lapisan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya dengan gerakan tergesa. Menarik toga putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Arthur, meninggalkan mereka berdua bertelanjang bulat. Tapi Alfred tidak kedinginan. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa seperti sedang berada di Antarktika yang dingin.

Tubuh mereka berdua saling beradu. Alfred menciumi leher pucat Arthur yang polos dan mulus, menggigit pertautan leher dan bahunya, mengisapnya, meninggalkan bekas memerah yang akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Menandainya. Kedua tangan Alfred telah lama lepas kendali, menggerayangi tubuh malaikat itu, menjelajahi tiap jengkalnya dan memetakan titik-titik sensitif yang berhasil menarik keluar erangan pelan Arthur, membuatnya tak berdaya.

Jari-jari Alfred yang panjang menelusuri ruas-ruas tulang punggung Arthur, terus merayap turun dan berhenti pada bagian belakang Arthur, meremasnya. Alfred tersenyum ketika erangan Arthur yang tertahan terdengar semakin keras. Ia mengunci bibir Arthur dan menelan semua erangan malaikat itu saat ujung jarinya menerobos kerutan otot anal Arthur, menekannya, diikuti oleh digit kedua, kemudian ketiga. Terlalu rapat, tapi ia tidak akan mengeluh.

Ada bulir-bulir air yang berkumpul di sudut mata emerald itu saat Alfred pada akhirnya melakukan penetrasi, mengalir turun dan membingkai wajahya yang memerah. Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras hingga sedikit merobek kulitnya dan mengundang darah. Alfred menciumnya, mencecap rasa metal darah yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap pipi Arthur, menyeka air matanya. Dia berbisik pada telinga sang malaikat, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Kedua tangan Arthur melingkari lehernya, membuatnya merasa hangat. Alfred menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sudut yang agak berbeda. Tiba-tiba Arthur meloloskan lengkingan yang agak memekakkan telinga, kemudian malaikat itu mencium Alfred dengan setengah putus asa, membiarkan Alfred membungkam suara-suara aneh yang mencoba keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tarian tubuh keduanya semakin cepat dan semakin liar, tak peduli ranjang terdengar berdecit menjerit.

Kemudian yang Alfred tahu selanjutnya, mereka berdua terbaring kelelahan, meringkuk di bawah selimut yang tebal. Alfred merengkuh tubuh, membawanya mendekat dan mencium kening sang malaikat bermata emerald yang setengah tersadar. Ia tertawa tertahan. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Alfred mewujudkan tuduhan Francis padanya. Dia baru saja bercinta dengan Arthur. Alfred baru saja berhubungan badan dengan seorang _guardian angel_!

Dia sudah berdosa.

Tidak. Dia sudah menjerumuskan Arthur untuk melakukan dosa yang lebih besar. Malaikat itu tidak lagi suci dan polos seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Sepasang mata birunya tampak panik.

Alfred telah menyeret seorang malaikat ke dalam neraka bersamanya. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan setan! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada makhluk murni semacam Arthur?

"Al?"

Dia tersentak dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kepala, bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald Arthur yang terlihat bersinar-sinar. Arthur membenarkan posisi badannya, berbaring miring. Tangan kanannya terangkat naik dan membelai rambut pirang Alfred.

Arthur tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, dulu ada seorang malaikat yang sangat menyayangi seorang manusia. Saking cintanya pada manusia itu, setiap hari ia mencabut sehelai bulu dari sayapnya dan mengirimkannya ke bumi." Suara Arthur terdengar pelan namun pasti. "Setiap hari, sehelai demi sehelai, dia mencabut bulu putih dari sayapnya, menyematkannya pada genggaman tangan orang itu saat ia tertidur. Dia tidak pernah berhenti, meski sakit pada sayapnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Meski dia tak bisa terbang lagi karena sayapnya hampir tak berbentuk. Dia tetap mencabut sehelai bulu sayapnya setiap hari dan mengirimkannya pada orang yang ia cintai."

Alfred mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya, mendengarkan cerita Arthur dengan seksama.

"Kemudian pada hari ke-1000, hanya tersisa sehelai bulu pada sayapnya. Malaikat itu menangis. Ia menangis karena sadar sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Besok dan seterusnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia berikan pada orang yang begitu ia cintai. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memandangi wajah damai orang yang ia kasihi. Kemudian sambil berlinangan air mata ia mencabut bulu terakhir dari sayapnya dan menyematkannya pada genggaman tangan manusia itu."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Al?" Arthur melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum penuh misteri.

Alfred terdiam. Mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah― malaikat itu mati?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan seulas senyum terukir pada wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Sayapnya menghilang. Tidak ada lagi bulu yang membangunnya, sayap itu menghilang begitu saja. Malaikat itu panik, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga tanpa sayapnya. Dia begitu panik dan menangis semakin keras." Tangan Arthur yang hangat mengusap pipinya pelan. "Manusia yang terlelap itu terbangun. Sepasang matanya membulat karena terkejut, tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia ingat dengan semua bulu aneh yang tergenggam pada tangannya setiap pagi, begitu juga sosok cantik yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Orang asing itu sama dengan orang yang ada dalam mimpinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memeluk orang asing itu. Karena meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu di dunia nyata, ia sudah mengenalnya dengan baik selama 1000 hari dalam mimpinya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan―"

"Tunggu― jadi malaikat itu tidak mati? Dan orang tadi tidak curiga?! Bisa saja dia pencuri, kenapa tiba-tiba―"

Arthur membungkam mulut Alfred dengan tangannya. Urat berkedut tampak pada pelipisnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _git_!"

Alfred pun memutuskan untuk diam, hingga akhirnya Arthur menarik tangannya.

"Kau merusak suasana, Al! Argh, sampai di mana aku tadi?!" Arthur menghela nafas kesal. "Ah, kita langsung melompat ke akhirnya saja!"

Arthur menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum simpul.

"Malaikat itu tidak mati, Al. Saat dia mencabut bulu terakhir dari sayapnya, seketika itu juga dia berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Karena itu kerangka sayapnya menghilang. Tidak ada manusia yang bersayap, kan?"

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. Cerita yang aneh. Tapi― apakah itu kisah nyata? Atau sekedar dongeng para malaikat? Rasanya dia tidak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu saat ia masih kecil.

"Jadi?"

Air muka Arthur berubah menjadi serius.

"Jadi― aku ingin kau membantuku mencabut tiap helai bulu sayapku dan mengubahku menjadi manusia." Dia tersenyum, tapi terlihat ganjil di mata Alfred.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Tapi―"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Al. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke surga, dan tidak ada manusia yang bersayap, kan? Kau bilang akan membantuku, jadi bantulah aku. Cabut bulu-bulu sayapku." Kedua tangan Arthur yang hangat menggenggam kedua tangan Alfred erat. Sepasang matanya tampak memohon.

"Art―"

Dengan cepat Arthur mencium bibirnya, mematikan kalimat protes yang belum sempat dimuntahkan oleh Alfred. "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Karena kupikir aku mencintaimu. Malaikat tidak memiliki emosi, Al. Mereka tidak mungkin jatuh cinta."

"Arthur…"

"Kau harus membantuku! Atau aku akan melakukannya sendiri dan―"

Alfred memeluk tubuh Arthur yang gemetar.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan melakukannya kalau memang itu maumu."

Arthur balik memeluknya, tersenyum dan berbisik lirih. "Terima kasih, Al…"

* * *

><p>Alfred belum pernah melihat darah sebanyak itu. Kerutan keningnya semakin dalam, tangannya berlumuran cairan merah pekat. Ia tidak yakin kalau caranya benar. Tidakkah Arthur malah akan mati karena kehabisan darah.<p>

Arthur mengeratkan pegangannya pada _bedcover _di bawah tubuhnya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggigit bantal untuk menahan teriakan kesakitan yang mencoba keluar dari tenggorokannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah memang sesakit ini?

"Arthur? Kau yakin ini―"

"Lakukan saja dengan cepat! Aaargh―!"

"Tapi Art―"

"Alfred!"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Alfred tidak suka melihat bagaimana bahu Arthur begitu tegang karena menahan sakit. Tidak suka melihat punggungnya yang berlumuran darah. Tidak suka melihat sepasang sayap putih itu memerah darah. Tapi kalau ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Arthur berubah menjadi manusia, dia harus melakukannya. Arthur sendiri yang memintanya, Alfred hanya membantunya saja.

Alfred mencabut bulu sayap Arthur satu per satu, dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan tanpa ampun. Dia melakukannya untuk meminimalkan rasa sakit yang diderita Arthur. Mencabutnya satu genggam akan lebih menyakitkan. Dia menghitung helai demi helainya dengan cermat, penuh dengan konsentrasi, tidak terlewat satu helai pun. Setengah jam sudah berlalu dan Alfred baru menyelesaikan setengah bagian sayap Arthur. Darah sudah mengotori _bedcover _biru tua, mengubahnya menjadi merah gelap. Alfred tidak lupa memperhatikan reaksi Arthur. Dia masih menegang seperti sebelumnya, warna kulitnya masih normal meskipun darahnya sudah terbuang banyak. Alfred tidak tahu ada banyak sekali pembuluh darah yang mengaliri sayap Arthur.

"745. 746. 747―"

Tangannya sudah terasa sakit dan begitu pegal, tapi Alfred tetap tidak berhenti. Rasa sakit yang ia alami tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang dialami Arthur. Tangannya lengket dan berlumuran darah sehingga untuk mencabut bulu sayap Arthur lebih sulit daripada sebelumnya.

"997. 998. 999―"

Dan pada hitungan ke-1000, saat helai bulu terakhir ―yang tak lagi berwarna putih melainkan berubah menjadi merah gelap― ia cabut, Arthur berteriak sangat keras. Jelas terdengar bahwa ia begitu kesakitan. Alfred yakin teriakannya berhasil membangunkan semua kru, bahkan penguin yang tengah tertidur di sarangnya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan Alfred panik melihatnya.

Arthur merintih kesakitan, badannya gemetaran, sementara Alfred seperti membeku tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terpaku menyaksikan bagaimana kerangka sayap Arthur mengering, kemudian melebur menjadi debu, menghilang begitu saja.

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-Arthur?"

Tubuh yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu tidak bergerak lagi. Seketika itu Alfred panik dan membalikkan badan Arthur untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Dada Arthur bergerak naik turun dalam irama yang teratur dan mukanya terlihat begitu damai. Alis tebalnya tidak berkerut lagi dan bahkan sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum.

Alfred menghela nafas lega dan menjatuhkan diri di samping Arthur, tidak peduli _bedcover _biru tua itu berlumuran darah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa luar biasa lelah. Tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian dia jatuh tertidur, mendengkur halus.

* * *

><p>"Apa tadi― gurun Kala-<em>apa<em>? Tempat yang akan kau tuju selanjutnya?"

"Gurun Kalahari. Kami akan merekam kehidupan suku Bushmen dan cara berburu mereka yang menggunakan tanaman beracun! Di sana panas sekali! Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka berada di bawah terpaan sinar matahari seterik itu!"

"Huh, kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi ke sana denganmu?!"

"Bukan begitu! Keadaannya terlalu keras, Art. Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku bergabung dengan tim kalian! Ludwig sudah menyetujuinya."

"Kau keras kepala sekali!"

Dua pemuda berambut pirang itu masih saja beradu mulut dan mengundang perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung restoran keluarga. Baru setelah seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka dan dengan takut-takut meminta mereka untuk lebih tenang, mereka berdua berhenti bicara. Masing-masing membuang muka dengan ketus.

Arthur Kirkland baru beberapa bulan ini diterima bergabung dengan _National Geographic._ Alfred tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin _mantan malaikat_ itu lolos seleksi dengan latar belakangnya yang tidak jelas. Tapi kalau dilihat dari seringaian Arthur saat keluar dari ruangan interview, sepertinya dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar. Alfred sempat melihat matanya berkilauan jahat dan pemilik manik emerald itu memainkan kalung yang merupakan penjelmaan dari halo emasnya. Bahkan setelah menjadi manusia pun, apakah dia masih bisa memanfaatkan benda khas malaikatnya, Alfred tidak tahu.

"Ayo cepat! Ayah dan Ibu lama sekali jalannya, aku sudah lapar!"

Alfred mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang anak laki-laki tampak menarik tangan orang tuanya dengan semangat, menyeret mereka memasuki restoran keluarga. Dia tampak tidak sabar untuk segera duduk dan memesan makanan. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Arthur juga memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu.

Alfred melihat ke arah Arthur dan mendapati sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

"Peter…"

Peter?

Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya memperhatikan anak kecil berambut pirang tersebut. Setelah duduk di kursinya pun dia tidak bisa bersikap tenang, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menggantung tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Ah, lama sekali! Aku mau pergi bermain dulu!" Dia melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlarian di dalam restoran. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilan ibunya.

Anak yang bernama Peter itu berlari mendekat ke arah meja di mana Alfred dan Arthur duduk. Ia berhenti di samping kursi Arthur dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata biru bulatnya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Hei, Angel! Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi!"

Peter naik ke atas pangkuan Arthur dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Arthur. Pemuda British itu dikejutkan oleh aksinya dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, Arthur!" Dia berseru nyaring, lalu melompat turun dan memamerkan cengirannya. "Kau sudah tidak sakit, kan? Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya! Sekarang aku sudah besar, jadi aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Daa, Arthur!"

Anak laki-laki itu berlari dengan lincah kembali ke meja orang tuanya.

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya, masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya menangkap kejadian barusan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?"

Alfred juga terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi ia sudah bertemu dengan malaikat bersayap dan hal seperti ini tidak lebih aneh dari itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menenggak habis kopinya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu nama malaikat penjaganya?"

Arthur masih terkejut, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meminum tehnya. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali memperdebatkan tentang Gurun Kalahari dan suku Bushmen.

**The End**


End file.
